


Falling (in love)

by ShipAllTheGayShips



Series: Supernatural Short Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipAllTheGayShips/pseuds/ShipAllTheGayShips
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are just having some fun but some bullies decide to ruin it
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905877
Kudos: 19





	Falling (in love)

**Author's Note:**

> It has the word f*ggot in it, so if you're triggered by that, here is your warning

"Faster, Moose, we gotta go faster!" Gabriel yelled as we ran down the hallway - well, I ran with Gabriel on my back, yelling instructions on where to go. We were on our way to the cafeteria where our friends already were. 

I sprinted towards the doors, but there were people blocking the way so I had to stop very suddenly. But I forgot for a moment that Gabriel was on my back so as soon as I stopped, we crashed into the ground and rolled over a few times before I landed on my back with Gabriel on top of me. Weirdly, he didn't get off immediately - which I didn't mind at all since I actually had a crush on Gabe ever since I met him. 

I had moved here at the beginning of this year and I met him because he crashed into me outside of school on my first day. He wanted to run away as soon as he got up and apologized to me but there was an angry redhead blocking his way, I quickly found out that he had pranked her and had drawn mustaches on every picture in her locker. Apparently those pictures of her favorite characters were sacred goods. As an apology they invited me to sit with them at lunch and we became good friends.

Back to lying on the ground, I stared at Gabriel's golden eyes, they're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I noticed Gabriel was starting to lean in and I kind of hoped he would kiss me. But right at that moment some dickhead cockblock had to yell "Hey faggots, go be disgusting somewhere else please, we don't want you here." Gabe and I got up quickly. Of course, it was Azazel who said it, Abaddon cackled from behind him. 

"What did you just say?" Gabe was very angry, I tried to pull him away. "Gabe, let's just go, please, you'll only get in trouble from this." It looked like he was about to walk away when he suddenly turned to me and pulled me down by my jacket, crashing our lips together, I soon melted into the kiss. We kissed for what felt like hours but when he tried to deepen the kiss I realized that we were still in the cafeteria and pulled away from him. I smiled at him and looked around the cafeteria, everyone was quiet and looked at us except for Charlie, who shouted "Fuck yeah Sabriel lives!" I chuckled and blushed before turning to Gabriel and offering him my arm, he hooked his arm through mine, smiling as we strolled to our table, where we were welcomed by our cheering friends. As we ate our lunch I glanced at Azazel and his friends, they all looked very shocked and Abaddon glared at us angrily. I just smirked back and turned to kiss Gabriel's cheek.


End file.
